


Alive for a Night

by AlyssAlenko



Series: Dreams of Shrios [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Love, NSFW Challenge, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Writing practice, getting out of my comfort zone, practice, setting the scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:26:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: So I'm finally getting around to breaking the challenge up into different oneshots because my OCD is demanding I arrange it with the pairings. This is day three (First Time) of the NSFW Challenge I started way back in November.I did some research on frogs and amplied the concept of amplexus (apparently they can stay connected anywhere from a couple hours to a couple days when mating) and applied it to the drell who are all frog-like. This one was hard, because I don't usually write smut--I allude to it.Shrios





	

Shepard sat on the sectional sofa in the loft, her eyes were glazed over, unfocused as she read over some reports. She hated paperwork. There were so many other things she could be doing; reading, planning a vacation to a desert with Thane, playing with her hamster, but Miranda had made it clear that the Illusive Man needed her to finish these. She let out a slow sigh, her fingers running through her flame red hair.  
  
This was not how she’d anticipated spending her night.  
  
The door to her quarters opened and her head snapped towards the sound, hopeful. Thane entered the room slowly, shuffling his feet a little awkwardly as he glanced around the room, past the empty fish tanks lining the walls; past the model ship display looming up to his right; headed straight for her. Oh, what a lovely distraction the universe had given her…  
  
“Thane?” She stood cautiously.  
  
He held out a hand to stay her approach.  
  
“Siha, I—” He began, taking a trembling breath and then proceeded to pace back and forth before starting over. “I have known I will die for many years. I’ve tried to leave the galaxy better than I found it. You’ve helped me achieve more than I thought possible. We’ve righted many wrongs...I’ve spoken to my son. I should be at peace on the eve of battle.”  
  
Something in his tone made her heart break a little. Either he was breaking it off or something else was going on; she closed the space between them in two steps, one hand reaching out and running affectionately down his arm, the other on the back of his neck, making him hold her gaze. Deep green eyes stared into black, a current of emotion sparking between them.  
  
“Stop. Don’t give me a speech.” Her voice was soft, alluring.  
  
Thane glanced away, an unreadable emotion hidden behind his eyes. “I’m ashamed.”  
  
Her eyes went wide in surprise. He was beating himself up enough as it was and she hoped she hadn’t added to it; Thane had always accepted the fact that he was going to die, and now he had something he wanted to live for—her. She’d come barreling into his life, and now he didn’t want to leave this life behind...it worried her that this was bothering him so much.  
  
Taye reached up a hand, her fingers barely grazing his cheek before he grabbed her hand and forcefully shoved it away. She wasn’t making this any easier, being so supportive. He was going to die, of that he was fairly certain, and it didn’t help that every thought he had, as of late, was of her; he turned away, lest she see his anger was a mask for all his uncertainty.  
  
Thane braced his arms against the table, a solitary tear leaving track down his cheek; he growled and punched the table as hard as he could...he didn’t want to leave her; didn’t want to die anymore and leave her alone and without him. Taye stood behind him quiet as a church mouse—whatever he wanted to say, she would hear him out; he needed to get this off his chest. More tears followed the first, the warble in his voice making her heart ache.  
  
“I have worked so hard. Meditated and prayed and done good deeds. Atoned for the evils I’ve done. Prepared. I consider my body’s death and a chill settles in my gut. I am afraid, and it shames me.” He glanced back over his shoulder at her, and for the first time, she saw him crying.  
  
She crossed the room silently and stood behind him, her hand gently closing over his fist. “Thane...be alive with me tonight.”  
  
For the first time in a long while, Thane felt a glimmer of hope and the stirrings of a heart that had long since died of disuse. Their faces were scant centimeters apart, close enough, that had her lips not been on his already, he would’ve taken the time to count each and every freckle that was splattered across her nose and cheeks. He let himself get lost in the kiss, wet from his tears, his hands resting on her hips, and hers locked around his neck as she walked him towards the edge of her bed.  
  
This was what he wanted—them together as one. It was something new for the both of them, as neither of them had much experience with intimacy with aliens, but they were willing to give it a shot; luckily, their anatomy matched up pretty well. One hand had released his neck, trailing down his chest and stopping at the buttons on his luscious jacket; she’d been eyeing the damn thing since day one, but couldn’t wait to peel him out of it.  
  
His hand reached up to cover hers where it rested against his rib cage, as he leaned in to kiss her once again. Thane’s free hand slipped up her shirt, his touch hesitant and feather light as he eased the tank top upwards. She reluctantly pulled her hand out of his and stretched her arms over her head, so he could pull it off of her; she immediately missed the warmth and surprising softness of the scales all over his chest. They spent the next few minutes helping each other out of their clothes, and once that was done, Thane swept her up into his arms and laid her gently on her back in the center of the bed. She took a moment to trace the dark green stripes that wrapped around him from spine to side with her fingers.  
  
He shuddered under her touch.  
  
Taye arched herself up against him, pressing every inch of her bare skin against his, feeling a response between her thighs from where her legs were draped about his hips. Their heartbeats pulsed in time together as he reached between them, his fused fingers ghosting over her breasts, as his mouth followed the trail, kissing his way down to take a nipple into his mouth, hand still going lower and making her gasp as he used his thighs to widen the gap between her legs.  
  
He winced slightly as Taye’s fingernails dug into the scales at his shoulder blades, his fingers spreading her wetness slowly around her clit, making her whimper. Her eyes shot open in embarrassment—that pitiful mewling had come out of her mouth. He felt the heat from her blush all over her skin and it made him feel powerful; Thane grinned as he switched to her other breast. He hadn’t realized she had freckles dusting her chest too...it was endearing.  
  
“Relax, Siha.” He whispered, moving back up to place kisses all over her neck and jaw.  
  
Taye drew a deep, albeit shaky breath. Her hips shot off the bed as he slipped his fused fingers over her folds before he dipped them inside her, inhaling her wordless cry. As his tongue pushed against hers, Taye rocked against his fingers, feeling his erection, hard against her stomach already a little wet and sticky because of his current state of arousal, when he used his thumb to swirl her clit around in a circle. The pleasurable pressure that had been building inside her finally snapped, and his name fell from her lips on a keening wail.  
  
As she lay under him panting, he watched her, the scales around his eyes crinkling slightly as he smiled down at her; every inch of her skin was flushed, her chest heaving, and one arm was thrown over her eyes. He wasn’t done with his Siha, yet. She removed her hand from her eyes as he took her hand, interlacing their figures together—the love behind that one simple action making her heart swell with emotion. She stroked her hand down his jaw, pulling him into another kiss—it still amazed her how good of a kisser he was—as he positioned himself at her slick entrance, their gazes meeting and she nodded slowly.  
  
“Sere, please.”  
  
He loved that she called him that.  
  
He pushed his entire length into her slowly, watching her and gauging her reactions, before he drew himself out of her slowly, but not entirely, and swallowed her gasp as he thrust forward…hard. Her fingernails dug into the backs of his hands from where he held them against the mattress, drawing a warbled hiss from her lover as he thrust into her again, but he didn’t exactly mind. His lips left hers, trailed along her jawline and down her neck before he closed his mouth over the place where her neck met her shoulder, making her whimper and buck her hips against him; he groaned against the skin of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. She was intoxicating.  
  
After some time of enjoying their slow, lazy lovemaking, Taye broke first, her back arching of its own accord before she fell back against the pillows, huffing quietly as he finished just behind her. What a way to relieve both of their stress. Her emerald green eyes were hazy and unfocused in pleasure. Thane closed his eyes in horror, having forgotten about the amplexus; it was going to take a little while for the two of them not to be bound together, but she didn’t seem to mind as she freed her hands from under his and pulled him down on top of her in a hug.  
  
“Siha, there’s something I should tell you—” He croaked, his voice surprisingly hoarse.  
  
Taye put a finger to his lips. “I know. Mordin gave me some things to read; I know all about it...but when it wears off, we’re going to do that again, Sere.”  
  
He kissed her, humming against her lips in content.


End file.
